The Werewolf's Guide to life
by TheLampPostStation
Summary: The Werewolf's Guide to life: A Manual for the Newly bitten title Few werewolves survive their first moon. Can Hogwarts finest students survive theirs?
1. Chapter 1: Rescue

The Werewolf's Guide to Life: A Manual for the Newly Bitten

Disclaimer:: I do not own Harry Potter or TWGtL: aMftNB. Both would be excellent Birthday presents, though.

Chapter One: Rescue

"We mus' act fas'!" A silver lump that sort-of resembled a spider sat quivering and speaking in Rubeus Hagrid's voice at the headmaster's feet.

"I see. Well, I'll call a meeting at once."

"Silence," Dumbledore stood up. "While serving a detention in the forbidden forest, a three students got separated, one possibly injured. Prefects in sixth and seventh year follow me immediately." About fourteen students followed the headmaster. They left the castle, crossed the grounds and stopped at the edge of the forest.

"Hagrid, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter have separated. Split into pairs and look for them!"

Draco's POV::

I cautiously crept through the winding roots while that Hufflepuff prefect, MacMillian, bumbled his way behind me. We walked and walked and walked until there was an expanse to large to be described as a clearing.

"Oh! Gee, guess they're not here!"

"Shut up, MacMill-" Something was moving at the edge of the wood. It was huge, furry, and towering over the mud blood. I really didn't want to do something, but my conscience told me I _should_.

"Ah, uh, immobilus?"

"Imperio?" Nothing except maybe a ticket to the Ministry of Magic.

"Avad-" It turned and lunged at me. That's the last thing I remember.

A/N:

I know its short… It's just an introduction…Like it, love it, or hate it with a passion? Let me know!! Free virtual potato to all my reviewers!!!


	2. Chapter 2: Adding insult to injury

The Werewolf's Guide to Life: A Manual for the Newly Bitten

Disclaimer:: I do not own Harry Potter or TWGtL: aMftNB. Both would be excellent Birthday presents, though.

Chapter Two: Adding insult to injury

"Mister Malfoy! You're awake!!" Madame Pomfrey was on me like bees to honey. She called for Dumbledore then proceeded to sit me up right (my head swam). She started to roll up my shirt.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-whoa!" I struggled, but my shoulder hurt.

"Shh, boy, let me see." I nearly jumped at the sight of the scars on my sore shoulder. "Oh, dear, they healed quickly… Here, it's a pain reliever potion." I drank the light blue liquid she handed me.

The mediwitch yanked open the curtain dividing me and my neighbor. What I saw was repulsing to the point of tears. Granger had a large amount of dried blood on her face and hands. One eye was puffy and red. A long scar that appeared to be several days old wrapped from the bottom of her right ear to her back. I'm surprised what ever caused it didn't slit her throat.

"MALFOY!?" She screamed and yanked the blanket up to her chin.

"You should be thanking him, Miss Granger. He saved your life," Dumbledore had entered.

"Would someone," I was searing mad and getting steadily dizzier, "explain what is going on here?!"

"Mister Malfoy, tell me all you remember since our excursion into the forest."

"I –uh," they had caught me off guard. The last thing I remember was walking with MacMillian and getting to the large clearing. Then, I remember passing out and having a very strange, very long dream. Now I'm half-nude in the hospital wing. I told them all I could remember.

"Madam Pomfrey, the Lycantropin has been released in both of them." With that, the headmaster left

A couple of hours passed without any news. Granger had teachers and other students swarming her. When visiting hours were over, I decided to badger her on more information on this Lycantropin thing.

"Got anything on Lycantropin?"

"Shove off, Malfoy." Touchy.

"Nothing? I was sure you'd have a book on the stuff by now!"

"Its not that I haven't tried," Granger quipped, "The books I need are in the restricted section, and all the teachers have been given _very_ strict rules about the information we are given." Hmmph. I slumped back and pondered our issue. What Is Lycantropin? that's a weird word. Two halves Lycan and Tropin. What did my primary wizarding instructer say? Prefix and Suffix. Root words.

"Hey Granger!"

"What now, Malfoy?"

"Whaddabout breaking the word up?" I was unaware of how loose I was becoming around her. "Like Lycan- and –Tropin."

"I never thought of that…" She said. "Th-" She started to continue, but stopped.

"I believe the words are 'Thank You'."

"Shut it, I'm thinking. What if Lycan as in Werewolf, and Tropin as in Hormone, and its been released in us…" She trailed off and retured my grim look. She fainted.

A/N:

I know its short… It's just an introduction…Like it, love it, or hate it with a passion? Let me know!! Free virtual potato to all my reviewers!!!


End file.
